


Forever

by glymr



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Existential Angst, Gen, Meme: Party Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Forever. Infinite. Unending.  
  
 _Undying_.   
  
Some say that love is infinite, that god is unending, that the universe will go on forever.  
  
Lex knows better. Everything ends. He was quite young when he first read about the future heat death of the universe. Some day, it will all wind down. Every possible reaction will have occurred. All potential energy will have been spent. All will be cold and dark, and nothing else. Forever.  
  
Next to that truth, concepts like 'morality' and even 'love' pale into shadows. What matter petty human ideas against the reality that all will end, that the universe itself will some day die? Not in a fiery conflagration, no, but a slow, painful wasting away. An excruciating drain until the last star winks out.   
  
Wouldn't it be better for it to all go out at once in a wave of glory than to wither and fade so pathetically? Cut off at its prime, before old age has a chance to set in?   
  
Lex is _sure_ that if he can just find the right combination, unlock the right equation, he can do it.   
  
Because perhaps... _perhaps_...such an ending is the only way to bring about a new beginning, a *new* universe where the laws are different, that need _not_ end.  
  
One that can _truly_ go on forever.


End file.
